


Just Ask

by Emono



Series: A/B/O Hockey [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Flirting, M/M, Rating will probably change, Scenting, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Jamie isn't afraid to admit he's attracted to Alphas but there's so much at stake to risk on an unrequited crush eh didn't even know he had until it smacked him in the face. Is Geno just fucking with him for the sake of fucking with him, or is this something real? And with Tyler and Sidney dancing around each other, refusing to admit they love each other, isn't he just a hypocrite if he can't admit what he wants?





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested and I'll keep going with it. Right now I'm just kinda throwing out whatever.

**Inspired by the kinktober prompt:** _3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)_

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie wasn’t exactly sure who picked the teams for this charity event but it was an odd mix. The Stars, Leaves, and _Pens_ of all people. It was some kind of high end, ultra-uppity museum and the whole building was loaded with stuffed shirts who liked hockey. Jamie’s agent had promised him his only job the whole night was to convince them to invest in the joint children program. He knew each team had their own organization dedicated to budding athletes but it this was a big deal PR event with a lot of money on the line.

 

If they all did their job, there would be a heavy three way split. Enough to go around and buy a whole new fleet of gear for the kids.

 

Jamie and Sidney had been working the museum for hours. The poor Leaves didn’t have an official captain yet so Bozak and Komarov had to work twice as hard. Thankfully there was some kind of special showing of some pieces Jamie had never heard of from a country he couldn’t spell so he didn’t have to be around. A lot of the players had beaten a retreat to the bar, some sneaking out all together.

 

The was pretty classy. It was all dark wood with a gloss that had a crimson finish paired with gold accents. The glasses looked like crystal and they had a huge variety of liquor. The lights were tastefully dimmed in a way that made everyone look good and the music was low enough to bleed into the conversations without smothering them.

 

Jamie had his chin on his fist as he watched Tyler flirt with Sidney. He was sure his friend didn’t mean it to come off that way but this was Tyler’s third or fourth drink and his touches were starting to linger. Sidney was still nursing his second beer but his smile never faltered, his bedroom eyes only for Tyler. Sidney was on a luxurious armchair but Tyler was practically perched between his knees on the squishy footrest that paired with it. Tyler was telling some story and it was obvious the other Omega was enthralled, hanging off every word. They laughed together, heads tipped toward each other, hands occasionally straying to knees.

 

_Good friends? Sure, Segs._ Jamie grinned to himself and thumbed at the cool glass of his drink. He’d ordered an Old Fashioned, something he’d seen off Mad Men, and he kind of liked it. It was definitely his last drink of the night so he sipped at it, enjoying the small treat. 

 

“Make cute love.”

 

Jamie jumped as the voice came right behind him. A hand laid between his shoulder blades to steady him along with a low chuckle. He turned and nearly wobbled right off the stool despite the heavy palm on his back. The last person he expected to be there was Evgeni Malkin. They knew each other through Sidney and Tyler, they’d texted before usually about helping their friends through a fight or helping room them for visits. They’d seen each other in screens of their friends’ phones, waved, and even been in the same room. But this was the closest they’d ever been in person.

 

The Alpha was intimidating. He didn’t care what the stats said, Malkin had to weigh more than him. He carried it differently. An inch or two of height, a couple of pounds, it all really added up when you carried yourself with the confidence of a two time Cup winner. Jamie knew he had a tendency to slouch, hunch, to make himself appear smaller than his hulking form allowed. Tyler always teased him about it, how it seemed like he was trying to subdue his Alpha traits any small way he could.

 

Jamie knew what he looked like. Every partner he had ever been with loved to mention it in what they thought was a sly way. How wide-eyed he was, how big his lips were, how soft his hair - he could bulk up easily like any other Alpha but somehow when he was broken up into pieces he came off more like a Beta with typical Omega-esque features. _You’re so pretty, Benny_. It dug at him like ground glass just beneath his tongue, under his heart, in every shift of his developing muscles. 

 

And Geno was none of that. He took up every bit of air in the room and dominated his space. His grin was lazy but cocky, all sharp features and wide frame. He slid onto the stool beside Jamie and there was just a scant few inches of difference between them but suddenly he could see it. Geno leaned in and Jamie tried not to make a noise as he sucked in a breath, nose filling with the other Alpha’s scent. It was sharp at first like a bonfire out of hand, too strong and pungent, but a second breath and his senses got used to it. There was something woodsy beneath it, darker, like dried cinnamon. It caught in the back of his throat and he took a drink to smother it up.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jamie asked, trying not to be rude.

 

Geno tossed his chin at Tyler and Sidney who were practically holding hands. “Cute love.”

 

“Couple. They make a cute _couple_ ,” Jamie corrected gently.

 

Geno snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Couple. I know words.”  
  
  
  
Jamie took another sip and tried to smile. “Good for you.”

 

“Who you love there?”

 

Jamie nearly snorted his Old Fashioned, coughing as the liquor burned the back of his throat. “ _What?_ ”

 

“You have crush on your boy?” Geno needled, fingers curled casually around the neck of his own beer. 

 

“Tyler? God, no,” Jamie snorted. It was a question he was used to. “He’s my best friend and teammate. He’s not my boy, trust me.”

 

Geno’s eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline. “Sid, then?”

 

It was unexpected but not quite new. “He wishes.” 

 

“Then why stare?” Geno asked, brow pinching up as he pointedly looked over their two friends. 

 

“They’re not my types.”

 

“You not approve?”

 

“I wish there was something to approve _of_ ,” Jamie insisted, flicking his fingers at them with a frustrated grunt. “They’re in love, right? I’m not the only one who sees it?”

 

“Sid loves very much. Never say but easy to see.” He took a long drink of his beer and Jamie pointedly didn’t stare at his bobbing throat. “Seguin love back?”   
  


“Absolutely. He’s head over heels,” Jamie assured him easily. This was Sidney’s best friend after all. If Geno could see it, anyone could. Plus he’d never really been quiet on the fact that he thought Sidney and Tyler were perfect for each other. “I wish they’d get their shit together and just admit it. Tyler always talks about how he doesn’t want to ruin things between them.”  
  
  
  
“Seguin too precious to risk, never want to hurt, have too much hockey,” Geno sighed heavily, waving it off and scrunching up his nose. “Sid worry too much. Can never be _happy_. Must be perfect Sid.”

 

“Tyler would rather cut off his own foot at this point than risk Cros’s friendship,” Jamie agreed. He shook his head at the two of them before turning back toward Geno. He held out his hand. “We haven’t really met properly, have we? Jamie Benn.”

 

“Stupid. Everyone knows young, pretty Stars captain,” Geno scoffed as he took his hand. Jamie would’ve been offended if a flutter of heat hadn’t shot through his belly. Usually when people called him pretty it was to make fun of him. Geno’s accent curled around ‘pretty’ like a real compliment and he knew his cheeks were burning. 

 

“And everyone knows the best Penguins import, Evgeni Malkin,” Jamie chirped to try and ease his embarrassment. A hand touched his own on the counter and it took all his willpower to keep from jumping out of his skin. His face felt flaming hot and tried to duck his head to hide it but rough knuckles caught his chin. He sucked in a breath as Geno forced his head to raise, their eyes meeting.

 

“Zhenya,” Geno corrected gently. 

 

Jamie had heard the nickname before. It was usually one reserved for Geno’s former teammates, his friends, usually the Russians. He’d only heard Sidney call him that once and it had been referring to the Olympics with a sharp tone. “I-I’m not sure…”

 

“More pretty up close, here, where I can touch,” Geno rumbled. Jamie was choking on his own racing heart when Geno reached down under the edge of his seat and casually dragged his two hundred pound ass a few inches closer. He was smacked in the face with the other Alpha’s scent and there was no mistaking the pungent desire laced in with his bonfire scent. It was shameless and cocky but sincere. 

 

Jamie was starting to understand that about Geno - he was upfront, like he didn’t have time for bullshit. The bold move left his head swimming with uncertainty and he struggled to find his footing in the serious moment. Geno’s grin was cocksure and it put heat between his thighs. 

 

“Very pretty.” The words poured out of him in a rough tumble. The throaty rumble stayed beneath them like friction that made his dick chub up in his dress pants. “ _Zaika_ say all time about his captain. Handsome Alpha, good man, best hockey.”

 

Jamie preened and turned to face him, their hands still touching lightly on the counter. His knee bumped against the Russian’s own and he felt a spark. “He really said all that?”

 

“Mm, but never say about sweet smile,” Geno tisked like it was a shame. He bumped his thumb just under Jamie’s clean shaven chin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Or how blush.”

 

Jamie glanced around and wondered how much attention they were drawing. Seeing an Alpha possibly flirt with another Alpha wasn’t something you saw everyday. Watching two Omegas flirt was a spectacle, a gross macho Alpha fantasy, but seeing them court publicly was something that invited a lot of bigotry. Two Alphas...it was unheard of. 

 

He’d always hidden that side of himself. Jamie had let his eyes linger too long at the gym with other Alphas. His thoughts weren’t always sweet scents and slick holes when he touched himself. He be flipping through porn and he’d see two Alphas rutting against each other, fisting each other’s knots and leaving deep bites wherever they could reach...he wouldn’t be able to look away. 

 

Jamie wasn’t exactly hiding but he wasn’t inviting himself to be mocked or picked on for his preferences. He usually dated Betas and Omegas to save face, and he enjoyed their company he really did. But he felt like he had to hold himself back with them. He felt like he was trying to break the stereotypes, to be soft and careful and in tight control when he was with them. He never wanted to be just another knothead.

 

But it wasn’t just that. He had deeper, more vulnerable urges. And Geno was looking at him like he knew.

 

“Scent is…” Geno trailed off. Jamie let the other man take his hand and raise it up, turn it over. Jamie chest went tight as Geno exposed the soft of his wrist, pale and sensitive, and met his eyes. He couldn’t look away as the other man ran his nose over the skin. He could feel the air shift as Geno inhaled, blatantly breathing him in. The wrist was usually offered during courtship. Formally, at least. It was a public scenting spot that usually didn’t get you a lot of stares.

 

_This_ was going to get them stares.

 

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Geno sighed. His lashes fell low as he held the scent in his lungs with purpose. “Never tell, pretty captain.”  
  
  
  
“Never told you what?” Jamie choked out. 

 

“Never say how good you smell.” Geno kissed the inside of his wrist and Jaime’s cock jumped against his zipper. 

 

Jamie jerked his hand back on pure reflex. Every inch of him screamed to stay, to lean in, drink in the sensations and newly forming fantasies. But they were in front of three different teams including their own. They were in public with _benefactors_ for fucks sake. He couldn’t risk it. He hadn’t had that much to drink but his head was spinning. He was half hard and confused and Geno’s scent was clogging up his head. He needed to get away and think.

 

“I’m sorry,” came out of him before he could really think about an excuse.

 

“You don’t want?” Geno questioned with a sudden hesitance, brow pinching up in concern. 

 

“No, it’s not that,” Jamie whispered. “There’s people everywhere. I-I can’t.”

 

Geno stood and his waist pressed up tight between Jamie’s legs. There wasn’t much air between them all of a sudden and Jamie could barely draw a breath without sinking into the other Alpha’s presence. Geno’s hand fell on his shoulder and beside his hand on the bar top. He didn’t pin him but boxed him in, trapping him but with an out of brute force. Geno leaned in and nearly brushed their cheeks to speak into his ear. 

 

“Didn’t say you were coward,” Geno growled lowly. The sound sent shivers down Jamie’s spine but he didn’t give an inch. He clenched his jaw against the accusation. “Afraid they see what you want? They _always_ watch. They talk, they watch, but they can’t have. I’d give to you, pretty captain. Only if brave enough to ask.”

 

Calloused fingers slid over the back of his hand with purpose. They curled around his wrist, squeezed, and then Geno was stepping away out of his space. He was gone and Jamie tried to pull himself back together. He sucked in desperate breaths and clenched his eyes shut, fingers clawing blindly for his drink. He downed it in four burning gulps and slammed the glass hard enough on the wood to get a glare from the bartender. 

 

The only reason Jamie didn’t tent his pants was sheer force of will. He bit the inside of his cheek until copper coated his tongue. He got up and laid a generous tip beneath the glass. Tyler, ever perceptive with that damn keen nose of his, was on him barely a minute after the wound had opened.

 

“What the hell?” Tyler husked, pupils blown from a combo of fresh adrenaline and Sidney’s scent. “What did Geno say to you?”

 

“Nothing,” Jamie lied.

 

Tyler reached up without asking and thumbed his lip, catching sight of the blood he smelled before Jamie smacked his hand away. “Bullshit. Did he hurt you?”   
  
  
  
“God, no, of course not.”   
  


“Then what the hell?” Tyler bit out, glaring at the direction Geno had disappeared to. “I saw him all over you and then he looked pissed. I’ve never seen you pound a drink like that.”   
  


“I needed it,” Jamie admitted, making sure to lick the blood off his teeth. “I’m going back to the hotel.”

 

“Jamie, wait,” Tyler pleaded, grabbing for his hand when he tried to retreat. Whatever was on his face was enough to give the Omega pause. He reluctantly let go and put on a pout. “Okay. Fine. Do the captain thing and clam up. But I’m going to ride Sid’s ass about it. No one fucks with my captain. I got your back.”

 

“Thanks, Seggy.” He patted his shoulder. “But something tells me you’re going to enjoy riding Crosby’s ass.”

 

That got him a punch in the chest and it felt so normal it startled a laugh out of him.


End file.
